Look how far we've come
by Hazaazel
Summary: It starts by making sure Bokuto is ok, and that leads to making sure Akaashi is ok, and that leads to actually talking to each other. Weird. Kuroo can't say he regrets it, though. (kurooaka week 2017)
1. Day 1: Meeting you is a chance

*hides under a rock* Hello... it's been a while since I posted something... but I'm back for the kurooaka week and I wrote a thing ! I hope you enjoy

Day 1: Strangers/Amused

* * *

"And who would you be ?"

There was a teen standing next to Bokuto, and he didn't look all that happy. Too bad for him, Tetsurou thought, and he flipped his hair out of his eyes before leaning in with a smile.

"You didn't answer, mystery guy."

"Akaashi Keiji. Pleased to meet you."

He didn't look like it. Tetsurou grinned wider, and waited for Bokuto to finish the presentations.

"He's a first year and he just joined the club, but it looks like he's going to be the new regular setter ! Isn't that amazing for a first year ?"

"The setter is still Minami-san and I will not be a regular until my second year, Bokuto-san," sighed Akaashi. "Until then please refrain from saying so."

"Aw, don't be so mean, Akaashi ! You're way better than him anyway ! So, stretches ?"

Nodding, Tetsurou followed his friend and the new setter into the gym where Nekoma and Fukurodani were about to have a joint practice. Yaku was already instructing for the first years to install the net while the third years were talking excitedly in a corner. Kenma was nowhere to be seen, but they would appear in time for the stretches, so Tetsurou busied himself with a cart of volleyballs, still listening to Bokuto's animated talk.

"And then – can you believe it – Konoha just ate the whole thing ! I didn't know someone could fit an entire muffin in their mouth…" he ended in a dreamy voice.

"You tried doing it too and almost choked, Bokuto-san."

Tetsurou couldn't help but snort at Akaashi's remark, for the cutting words as well as the monotone voice in which they were said. This new kid would definitely be enough to keep Bokuto in check and it looked like they were getting on well, which was a feat considering how loud Bokuto could sometimes be. From the other side of the court, he saw Fukurodani's regular setter, Minami, shoot them a disapproving glance when Bokuto yelped at Akaashi. Yes, it would be a relief to change setters.

Indeed, Kenma arrived just a few minutes late, not at all out of breath and his handheld safely tucked in his bag. They merely nodded at Akaashi, who replied with a curt "Hello". Coach Nekomata gathered the players around the bench and called forth the captains, dismissing the others to go prepare.

"Are you going to play ?" Tetsurou asked as he and Bokuto were running laps around the gym to warm up.

Akaashi and Kenma were not keeping up, trailing several meters behind, but Tetsurou liked it better this way for the moment – maybe Bokuto would finally explain why he had been so tense ever since he arrived. However, he did not answer and stayed silent for the rest of the lap, shooting dark glances at the ground.

"You know how I'm the best, right ?" Bokuto eventually answered. "Like, sometimes, I'm just… super cool ?"

"I know that. You have a mean spike."

"Well. I'm. Maybe I haven't been on the top of my form recently. It's gonna come back !" he added quickly, "I know it's gonna come back ! It's just frustrating to never hit a spike right. Woah, it felt super good to get this off my chest ! Wanna race the rest of the way ?"

"You betcha !" Tetsurou replied, and they were gone.

Completely out of breath, he watched as Bokuto leaped through the air and landed inside the gym with a loud "Ta da !" that drew the eyes of the third years to him. He didn't seem to notice, but Akaashi, who arrived soon after, shot them a dark glance when he saw them comment under their breaths.

"They're jerks, right ? Your third years," Tetsurou said briskly.

"I wouldn't say jerks. But they're…"

"I won't tell. You can diss them in peace."

"Bokuto would certainly benefit more from the team if they noticed how good he actually is," Akaashi carefully replied.

Tetsurou turned his nose up, not satisfied with the answer. He said nothing more, wandering through the gym to stop next to Kenma, who barely acknowledged his arrival. The captain was speaking to the team and Tetsurou tuned out his voice, thinking instead about how torn Bokuto had looked before finally speaking his mind. He only reacted when Yaku elbowed him sharply.

"What are you even thinking about," Yaku hissed. "You're gonna have to do this next year, pay attention !"

Tetsurou rubbed at his ribs, grimacing at being caught lost in thought. A small wave of panic rose in him as he thought about what Yaku had just said – being captain was a distant, very distant perspective, one that he did not want to think about just yet. He had other worries.

"What do you think of the new setter ?" he asked instead.

Yaku shot him a dirty glance, and grumbled that they would talk about it later during the warm up.

"So ?" prompted Tetsurou as soon as they scattered to train in three against three games.

Raising an eyebrow, Yaku turned to watch Bokuto, who was warming up next to Konoha and Akaashi. He was smiling, and his boisterous laugh echoing through the gym.

"He's the one who talked with Kenma, right ? He seems nice enough."

"Come on, Yakkun, use your psychic powers ! What's he like ?" Tetsurou groaned, squinting his eyes towards Akaashi as he clapped Bokuto on the shoulder.

Akaashi did seem nice enough, and he did talk to Kenma, which was more than most players in Fukurodani had ever done.

Bokuto seemed content.

"If you want to know if Bokuto will be okay," Yaku sighed, "just ask him."

Tetsurou sighed, but let the matter drop.

"You know me too well…"

"Sadly. Now go get Kenma, or Coach Nekomata will shout at us."

* * *

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed ! As usual, please leave a comment if you liked it, and see you on day 2 !


	2. Day 2: Only a few messages

Hey ! Day 2 is here ! The prompts were routine and content. (also, do you know how long it takes to format the messages ? super super long)

* * *

Friday 18th, May

 _[Akaashi – 08:12] Bokuto-san is not feeling well today._

 **[Kuroo-san – 08:13] fuck**

 _[Akaashi – 08:14] This is what you wanted me to do, right ?_

 **[Kuroo-san – 08:14] yeah yeah, thanks for warning me**

 **[Kuroo-san – 08:15] I'll message him or something**

 _[Akaashi – 08:20] Does he like mochi ?_

 **[Kuroo-san – 08:21] don't bother with food**

 **[Kuroo-san – 08:21] just take care of him**

Monday 21st, May

 _[Akaashi – 19:22] He feels better._

 **[Kuroo-san – 20:13] nice**

Tuesday 22nd, May

 _[Akaashi – 08:01] Bokuto-san slept well._

 _[Akaashi – 08:05] He says hello._

 **[Kuroo-san – 08:09] lol did he catch you snooping on him?**

 _[Akaashi – 08:11] He thinks you're my sister._

 **[Kuroo-san – 08:12] keeping secrets? naughty :3**

 **[Kuroo-san – 08:20] you don't have to tell me every day, you know, just when he's super bad**

 _[Akaashi – 08:22] You know it never lasts._

 **[Kuroo-san – 08:23] yeah well we better make sure**

Friday 25th, May

 _[Akaashi – 17:15] The week went well._

 **[Kuroo-san – 18:26] I did tell you not to bother too much**

 **[Kuroo-san – 18:32] thanks though**

Tuesday 5th, June

 _[Akaashi – 12:15] I think he feels well but send a text anyway._

 **[Kuroo-san – 12:30] dude what**

 _[Akaashi – 12:32] He won't talk to me._

 **[Kuroo-san – 12:33] oh**

 **[Kuroo-san – 12:33] oh yeah dw abt this**

Wednesday 6th, June

 _[Akaashi – 17:12] You knew he was taking me out for lunch._

 **[Kuroo-san – 17:13] well duh, who picked the place?**

 _[Akaashi – 17:15] Thank you._

 **[Kuroo-san – 17:16] hope you had fun**

 _[Akaashi – 17:20] I did._

Thursday 21st, June

 **[Kuroo-san – 22:13] it's been like two weeks, everything okay?**

 _[Akaashi – 23:12] Yes._

Tuesday 26th, June

 _[Akaashi – 19:45] Tskno_

 **[Kuroo-san – 21:34] ?**

 _[Akaashi – 22:10] Sorry._

 **[Kuroo-san – 22:13] what happened?**

 _[Akaashi – 22:15] I dropped my phone on my nose._

 **[Kuroo-san – 22:16] aww**

 **[Kuroo-san – 22:53] waiiit that means you were about to message me right?**

 **[Kuroo-san – 23:07] dude?**

 **[Kuroo-san – 23:38] sleep well**

Wednesday 27th, June

 _[Akaashi – 07:12] Sorry, I fell asleep._

 **[Kuroo-san – 07:13] no problem**

 **[Kuroo-san – 07:24] what were you gonna say though?**

 _[Akaashi – 08:10] I don't know._

Saturday 30th, June

 _[Akaashi – 15:52] He's going to call you._

 **[Kuroo-san – 16:13] looool you played as the regular setter! fuck minami**

 **[Kuroo-san – 16:13] good job Akaashi**

 _[Akaashi – 16:14] Thank you._

Wednesday 4th, July

 _[Akaashi – 12:16] Why isn't he calm ?_

 **[Kuroo-san – 12:32] like I know ?**

 _[Akaashi – 13:12] I thought you would._

 **[Kuroo-san – 14:31] nah, he likes talking to you better**

 **[Kuroo-san – 14:35] no salt though, I'm glad you're friends**

 _[Akaashi – 15:18] All right. I'll keep you updated._

Saturday 7th, July

 **[Kuroo-san – 08:01] so ?**

 _[Akaashi – 08:02] It was nothing._

 **[Kuroo-san – 08:03] …okay okay**

Monday 9th, July

 _[Akaashi – 07:59] Is there something happening today ?_

 **[Kuroo-san – 08:10] maths test, don't worry about it**

 _[Akaashi – 08:12] Oh. I'll walk him to class._

 **[Kuroo-san – 08:13] cool**

 **[Kuroo-san – 08:13] have a good day Akaashi**

 _[Akaashi – 08:24] You too._

Tuesday 10th, July

 **[Kuroo-san – 19:42] so how did it go**

 _[Akaashi – 20:01] Not well, but he's already over it._

 **[Kuroo-san – 20:02] he's dandy**

 **[Kuroo-san – 20:02] you have tests coming up, too?**

 _[Akaashi – 20:04] Japanese tomorrow._

 **[Kuroo-san – 20:05] good luck man**

 _[Akaashi – 20:06] Thank you._

Saturday 14th, July

 **[Kuroo-san – 09:25] so how did it go**

 _[Akaashi – 09:30] Quite well._

 **[Kuroo-san – 09:35] you're a smart one, heh**

 _[Akaashi – 09:36] I strive to be._

 **[Kuroo-san – 09:36] lmao**

Tuesday 17th, July

 _[Akaashi – 17:19] Bad day._

 **[Kuroo-san – 17:37] you or Bo?**

 _[Akaashi – 17:40] I'd say both._

 **[Kuroo-san – 17:55] oh okay, I got his text**

 **[Kuroo-san – 17:55] Minami is a real fucker**

 **[Kuroo-san – 17:56] can't wait for you to be the regular setter**

 _[Akaashi – 17:57] Me neither._

Wednesday 18th, July

 **[Kuroo-san – 07:46] how you doing ?**

 _[Akaashi – 07:50] Bokuto-san is fine._

 **[Kuroo-san – 07:53] thanks? I was checking up on you, dummy**

 _[Akaashi – 07:54] Oh._

 _[Akaashi – 07:54] I'm doing well._

 **[Kuroo-san – 07:55] nice to hear**

 **[Kuroo-san – 07:55] gtg, have a good day**

 **[Kuroo-san – 07:56] beep me if you need anything, kay ?**

Sunday 22th, July

 **[Kuroo-san – 11:11] you didn't answer**

 _[Akaashi – 11:27] Sorry._

 _[Akaashi – 11:27] I will._

 **[Kuroo-san – 11:30] great**

Wednesday 25th, July

 _[Akaashi – 18:20] I'm going to take you up on your offer._

 **[Kuroo-san – 18:21] what happened ?**

 _[Akaashi – 18:25] I don't want to talk about it._

 **[Kuroo-san – 18:26] I don't know what you want me to do then**

 _[Akaashi – 18:27] Me neither. You seemed like a good person to come to._

 **[Kuroo-san – 18:28] it's because I take such good care of Bo**

 **[Kuroo-san – 18:28] and Kenma too… I'm like a parental figure lol**

 _[Akaashi – 18:29] I don't think they would agree. Especially Kozume._

 **[Kuroo-san – 18:30] omg you call him """Kozume""" who does that**

 **[Kuroo-san – 18:31] also what's up with the san**

 _[Akaashi – 18:32] I'm being polite._

 **[Kuroo-san – 18:33] well you don't have to be, we're like, the same age**

 _[Akaashi – 18:38] I have to go. Have a good day Kuroo-san._

 **[Kuroo-san – 18:38] hope yours will be too**

Friday 27th, July

 _[Akaashi – 17:16] Send a text to Bokuto-san._

 **[Kuroo-san – 17:34] thanks**

Saturday 28th, July

 **[Kuroo-san – 09:03] you feeling better ?**

 _[Akaashi – 09:12] No._

 _[Akaashi – 09:12] Yes. Maybe._

 **[Kuroo-san – 09:13] hey, it's okay, I can just talk about something else**

 **[Kuroo-san – 09:14] that's what you wanted me to do last time, right?**

 _[Akaashi – 09:14] Thank you._

 **[Kuroo-san – 09:16] Kenma booped a cat the other day, it was adorable**

 **[Kuroo-san – 09:17] I assume you don't boop owls very often**

 _[Akaashi – 09:18] Hardly. I'm not obsessed with our club mascot as Bokuto-san can be. I don't think I've ever seen an owl._

 **[Kuroo-san – 09:19] no? damn**

 **[Kuroo-san – 09:20] Bokuto has lots of owl pics saved**

 _[Akaashi – 09:20] I assume you do the same with cats._

 **[Kuroo-san – 09:21] you'd be…**

 **[Kuroo-san – 09:21] very right**

 **[Kuroo-san – 09:22] anyway, Kenma found this stray next to the gym and Hatake was saying we should adopt it**

 **[Kuroo-san – 09:23] as a team**

 _[Akaashi – 09:24] How long until you had to let it go ?_

 **[Kuroo-san – 09:25] we named it Peaches and fed it Yamamoto's lunch before coach found us**

 _[Akaashi – 09:27] Tragic._

 **[Kuroo-san – 09:28] it was a nice cat, don't laugh**

 _[Akaashi – 09:32] You kind of look like a cat._

 **[Kuroo-san – 09:33] oh my god thank you!**

 **[Kuroo-san – 09:35] do you have any pets?**

 _[Akaashi – 09:40] I have to go again._

 _[Akaashi – 09:40] Sorry._

 **[Kuroo-san – 09:41] don't mind don't mind**

 **[Kuroo-san – 09:42] have a good day**

 _[Akaashi – 09:42] You too._

Sunday 29th, July

 _[Akaashi – 22:36] Your question is bugging me. I don't know why._

 _[Akaashi – 22:36] I don't have any pets._

 _[Akaashi – 22:37] I've always wanted one though, it's just that my parents didn't want any._

 _[Akaashi – 22:39] A cat sounds nice but I'd settle for something smaller, I just want a pet._

 _[Akaashi – 22:40] There's even room now that my sister has her own flat._

 _[Akaashi – 22:41] She got a goldfish last year. Its name is Puke._

 **[Kuroo-san – 22:42] wtf who named it**

 _[Akaashi – 22:44] My brother did._

 _[Akaashi – 22:44] He is five, to his defence._

 **[Kuroo-san – 22:45] still, that boy has no limits...**

 **[Kuroo-san – 22:46] Bokuto has two dogs**

 _[Akaashi – 22:47] They're lovely. Especially Plum._

 **[Kuroo-san – 22:49] Puke and Plum… distant siblings… separated by two letters only…**

 _[Akaashi – 22:50] This is ridiculous._

 **[Kuroo-san – 22:51] name the goldfish, then**

 _[Akaashi – 22:53] Stella._

 **[Kuroo-san – 22:54] ugh okay, that is pretty**

 **[Kuroo-san – 22:55] you're too clever to be led on Akaashi**

 _[Akaashi – 22:55] Thank you._

 **[Kuroo-san – 22:57] I don't have pets either. Kenma used to have a rabbit though**

 _[Akaashi – 22:58] What happened to it ?_

 **[Kuroo-san – 22:59] it got sick**

 _[Akaashi – 23:00] I'm sorry._

 **[Kuroo-san – 23:03] it was like years ago, don't worry about it!**

 **[Kuroo-san – 23:05] I hope you get a pet, maybe when you move out?**

 _[Akaashi – 23:08] That sounds so far away…_

 **[Kuroo-san – 23:10] dude you're already 17**

 **[Kuroo-san – 23:11] not that far away esp if you go to uni far from home**

 _[Akaashi – 23:12] You're right. Thanks for cheering me up._

 _[Akaashi – 23:12] Good night._

 **[Kuroo-san – 23:13] night!**

Monday 30th, July

 **[Kuroo-san – 08:07] feeling better ?**

 _[Akaashi – 08:10] Yes, thank you._

 **[Kuroo-san – 08:10] good to hear dude**

 **[Kuroo-san – 08:11] have a good day at school**

 **[Kuroo-san – 08:12] tell me how it goes**

 _[Akaashi – 08:17] All right._

 _[Akaashi – 08:17] Have a good day too._

Tuesday 31st, July

[Kuroo-san – 12:35] you okay?

 _[Akaashi – 12:40] Should I send you check ups on myself as well ?_

 **[Kuroo-san – 12:43] tbh you know what yes please do**

 _[Akaashi – 12:45] Thank you, I guess._

 _[Akaashi – 12:45] For worrying about me._

 **[Kuroo-san – 12:46] Bo would like that**

 **[Kuroo-san – 12:47] not that I'm doing this for him omg this came out wrong**

 **[Kuroo-san – 12:49] it's just that he seems to like you so much? and idk I wanted to know why**

 _[Akaashi – 12:51] Oh._

 **[Kuroo-san – 12:51] aaaaah I should just shut up**

 **[Kuroo-san – 12:52] you're way cooler than me please don't judge omg**

 **[Kuroo-san – 12:52] omg I'll just**

 **[Kuroo-san – 12:53] I'll just go Kenma is looking at me weird**

 **[Kuroo-san – 12:54] have a good day**

 **[Kuroo-san – 12:54] don't hate me**

 _[Akaashi – 12:58] Have a good day too._

Saturday 4th, August

 _[Akaashi – 10:25] I don't hate you, Kuroo-san. Tell Bokuto-san not to worry._

 _[Akaashi – 10:32] Don't worry as well._

 **[Kuroo-san – 10:49] I'm just gonna go cower in the Shame Corner omg**

 **[Kuroo-san – 10:50] this is so embarrassingggg**

 _[Akaashi – 10:50] I'm glad you wish to know me better._

 _[Akaashi – 10:51] It's a pleasant feeling._

 **[Kuroo-san – 10:56] nice nice**

 **[Kuroo-san – 10:56] ugh sorry gtg**

 **[Kuroo-san – 10:57] talk to you later ?**

 _[Akaashi – 10:58] Yes. Talk to you later._

* * *

Thank you for reading ! As usual, please leave a comment, it would be really appreciated. See you on day 3 !


	3. Day 3: We don't talk anymore

Hey ! Sorry I'm posting this one off date, I kinda hate the ffnet posting method which makes me forget about posting here... which is a good occasion to say I have an ao3 account at Hazazel, so beep me up there !

Day 3: Distance/Despair

* * *

The holidays seemed to drag for even longer than last year. Akira ran around the house, shouting after imaginary monsters, and Keiji listened to the sound of his footsteps just for the sake of ignoring the homework that piled on his desk. The boring repetition of waking up, not doing his homework, eating the bland meals his mother prepared and going to sleep after hours of staring at his computer screen was barely broken by texts from Bokuto. Small silly texts, picture of his days, stories of his adventures with his cousins. It sounded like he was having fun.

Something curled sour in Keiji's stomach.

oOo

The holidays were dragging along so slowly even Kenma commented on it. Sprawled on the floor of his room, Tetsurou toyed with the straps of his bag to avoid opening it and working on his assignments. There was nothing to do, nothing at all, except listening to the sound of Kenma's handheld and wishing the minutes would stop going by so heavy and grey.

"You could-"

"I don't wanna move," Tetsurou said, his tone final. "I really, really don't wanna move."

Kenma lowered his eyes again, and they did not speak for the rest of the afternoon.

oOo

They could go for ice cream. Akira would be happy, and it would mean getting out of the house. That would be – that would be good. Waste another day away.

"You're not much on your phone, these days," commented his mother.

Keiji did not want to think about it.

oOo

"You left your phone at home," chided his mother when he came back from Kenma's house.

Tetsurou did not want to think about it.

oOo

 _[10:55] Yes. Talk to you later._

The last message was from him – could he double text ? Or would that make him seem desperate ? It was too soon to sound desperate. No, Keiji would wait another day. Weird, how friendship worked.

They were not friends yet. Was this why it was so difficult ? Like wild animals, circling each other, not knowing who would make the first move, they had remained silent for about two weeks. It left an empty hole in his stomach, it make him snarl like a starved animal. Weird, how one could get used to communicating.

Keiji didn't know if he liked it.

oOo

 **[04:46] sorry, I know it's late**

 **[04:46] are you awake?**

He couldn't expect an answer. He knew he couldn't. Tetsurou still spent an hour waiting for a ping that never came, and fell asleep on a dozen unfinished follow up messages. He woke up to a phone with almost no battery and the red indicator of a received message.

 _[07:30]_ _Is there something wrong ?_

Tetsurou scrambled to answer, his fingers stopping a breath away from the screen.

Maybe there was.

oOo

His eyes were closing at an alarming speed. Akira had been sleeping for a while, but Keiji wanted to keep his eyes focused on the landscape – maybe he'd get sick, maybe he'd throw up and they'd arrive late. The text from Kuroo was burning through his pocket, and Keiji was glad it arrived while they were already gone.

 **[09:04] are you doing anything today?**

 _[10:30] I'm in the car to see my grandmother._

 **[10:31] damn, so we won't even be able to text**

 **[10:35] I'm not doing anything this week so uh**

 **[10:37] I kinda hoped that maybe we could see each other if you get back in time?**

The last message was so careful, so hypothetical, like Keiji was going to run away in front of assertiveness. It made him want to laugh, it made him grow bold.

oOo

 _[10:43] I'll be back to Tokyo in three days. Saturday, maybe ?_

Oh, so it was a yes. No questions about bringing Bokuto. No questions about the radio silence of the last two weeks. Tetsurou honestly did not expect to get this far – expected a polite rebuttal, and a continuation of the cold tension between them. This was way better, and Tetsurou couldn't help but smile as he typed his answer.

 **[10:45] cool! see you when you're back, then!**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed ! As usual, please leave reviews, they really cheer me up ! See you on day 4 !


	4. Day 4: I think of you

Heyy ! This day is on time o:

Day 4: Remnider/Proud

* * *

"Who are you even chatting with all the time ?"

Keiji didn't even raise his head. Miho was hovering above him, trying to peek at the screen of his phone. Typing a quick reply, A classmate is talking to me, I'll be right back, Keiji sighed and looked up at her.

"I know it's not Bokuto, you just go eat lunch with him when you're in the mood. So, who's your new friend ?"

"He's not a friend."

Miho raised an eyebrow, but let the matter drop and returned to her seat. It was strange not to tell her the truth, Keiji thought to himself, unlocking the screen again to answer Kuroo's question. There were five new messages, all from Kuroo. Three were mocking him about having real life friends, one was an apology, and the last a picture of Kozume who fell asleep on his desk. It was cute – Kozume, and the fact that Kuroo added a line of heart-eyed kaomojis after the picture. Keiji found him cute.

Miho wouldn't stop looking at him.

oOo

Keiji could feel his mother's gaze on him, sharp and judgemental. He didn't move, almost not daring to, and waited for her to speak. She remained quiet, however, only tutting when Keiji finally moved an arm and the small charm on his bracelet clinked on the kitchen counter. It clinked again when made a move to refill his bowl with rice. He shouldn't think too much about it – shouldn't show weakness. Just eat, like any other day. Ignore the fact that he never wore jewellery, let alone something as flashy as a bracelet. Maybe she would make the link with his new friend, that he had never talked about, but that he evidently had – he would never go eat ice-cream by himself, there had to be someone she didn't know about. She probably resented that. She hadn't approved of Kuroo. If Keiji had anything to do with it, she never would. They would never even meet – what if she thought he was a girl, to get him a present like that, what if she thought-

"It's a volleyball charm, right, Keiji ?" she finally said. "You really like that club, don't you ?"

The contempt in her voice was so thick Keiji started regretting the silence.

"Yes, mother."

She wanted to add something, he could feel it, but she finished eating without a word. Keiji's chopsticks were trembling in his hands, his clammy clammy hands, but he kept eating too.

"You don't have to like it so… ostensibly."

Keiji swallowed down a "sorry". He couldn't apologise without taking the bracelet off, as a show of good will, and he found he didn't want to.

"Where did you get it, anyway ? That flashy bracelet."

"I bought it myself," he answered. "I thought it looked nice."

That was almost true – maybe she wouldn't detect the lie. Kuroo had seen it in a display and had excitedly grabbed his arm. Too distracted by the physical contact and the suddenness of the action, Keiji had agreed before knowing what exactly it was about – and then something cold clasped around his wrist, and Kuroo smiled at him, and Keiji thought it was okay.

"Don't wear it too much," declared his mother, her tone final. "It's probably so cheap it'll rust off your wrist."

It was cheap, it really was. Keiji had hidden it well, but it left a trail of blue on his skin when it first came in contact with water, and the members of the volleyball club had teased him about it.

He was probably going to wear it every single day.

oOo

Miho wouldn't stop looking at him – Keiji sent a last text, twirled his bracelet in what had become a reassuring gesture, got up and walked to her seat.

"Okay, I lied. He's from Nekoma High School, he's a middle blocker in their volleyball team."

"I know," she replied curtly. And then, in a more cheerful tone, "Bokuto-san told me ! He was complaining about how you're always on your phone these days, but the he said he was glad you made a friend after all and he left the classroom without bothering you. He's cute."

He was overcome with a sense of gratitude – that she respected his privacy enough to ask first before letting him know Bokuto-san had already spilled everything meant a lot.

"Do you want me to talk about him ?"

"Of course, Keiji ! If you want to !" she smiled broadly and grabbed his arm to sit him down on her table.

"I sorta do."

"Since when do say sorta ?"

He didn't know. It sounded too casual – Kuroo was too casual. It was probably one of the words he caught from him. For some reason, that made him smile, and he toyed with the bracelet once more before he started speaking.

* * *

Thank you for reading ! Remember that reviews are more than appreciated. See you on day 5 !


	5. Day 5: I run to you

Hello ! Here is day 5: Dreams/Hopeless.

* * *

Keiji woke up with his shirt sticking to him like a second skin, panting and disorientated. Moments ago, he was standing on the top of a cliff and shouting at the cold water that splashed below. There was something else, too, that made the hair on his arms raise and his stomach churn, but that something he couldn't grasp. He sighed – it was not unusual, and he didn't think he would remember the rest of the dream. He pushed the covers away and sludged to the bathroom to scrub at his face as hard as he could in the hope that it would erase the memory of the wind on his face – and tears ? He just scrubbed harder.

The school day passed in a blur. Akira chatted on for breakfast and Keiji forgot to eat, too focused on not falling back asleep. The classes zoomed past him – taking notes on autopilot was easy, Miho knew better than to bother him when he zoned out like this. Practice was trickier, but he managed. It was a relief to be back home, safely tucked in his bed. Twirling his bracelet, Keiji wondered what this was all about. It wasn't his first night of… could he call them nightmares ? They didn't feel like nightmares. There was nothing to be afraid of – only the sea, only the waves and the feeling of loss. Why was he so tired then ?

oOo

He was not alone on the cliff, this time – a distant voice, a friendly presence, someone was here as well. Wild hair, wild eyes, a smile and an outstretched hand. For the first time Keiji was aware it was a dream before it ended, but he could not turn around and avoid – avoid – _avoid_ everything if it meant seeing the wind hurl Kuroo towards the edge and watch him fall down into the water.

Gasping for air, Keiji opened his eyes. He laid on his back, unmoving, trying to remember what the dream was about – it was the same dream, he knew that, and Kuroo was here this time, but he could not remember what happened. Sighing, he rubbed his eyes and made a move to grab his phone.

 _[03:42] Are you awake ?_

The answer was as quick as it as unexpected. Keiji vaguely remembered Kuroo complaining about his short night, but this was too much. He couldn't complain, though, not when it lifted half the weight off his shoulders.

 **[03:47] yeah I am but why are you? aren't you supposed to sleep like the good student you are?**

 _[03:54] I had a bad dream._

It sounded stupid, said like this. It sounded whiny and childish. He couldn't unsend the message though, so he gritted his teeth as he waited for a reply. His breathing was calmer now, but it still left his lungs with a sickly sound.

 **[03:55] oh no :((( do you wanna talk about it?**

Did he ? Not really, but it was nice to know he could. He didn't have much to say anyway, apart from the churning of his stomach and the bad taste in his mouth.

 _[03:58] No, thank you, I think I'll go back to sleep now. You should too._

 **[04:01] okay, take care**

Why had he messaged Kuroo ? The need to make sure he was all right was overwhelming but made no sense – even if his suspicions were true, even if he interpreted his dream correctly, Kuroo was fine and no amount of delirious imagination would change that. Still, he couldn't help but send a follow up message.

 _[04:02] You too._

oOo

If Keiji woke up once more with the remnants of the nightmare clinging to his mind, he was going to explode. Or maybe implode, fold himself over and disappear in a small ball of agony. If only he moved, if only he did something other than stand by and watch as Kuroo fell – by now he had a pretty good understanding of how it all worked, even though he could never hear anything, didn't know if there were words, maybe a cry for help – it would feel better. More liberating.

 _[05:07] I had a bad dream again._

Kuroo wouldn't be awake, he had a practice match today, but it calmed Keiji's nerves to know he would be there – in an hour or two, he would have a reply, and he would be able to breathe again.

 **[06:45] sorry I was asleep**

 **[06:45] you okay now?**

 _[06:49] Yeah. Sorry._

 **[07:03] nah it's fine!**

It really was not.

oOo

In the dream again. He almost didn't care at this point, and watched with a detached expression as Kuroo walked closer and closer to the edge. This time however, Keiji followed suit – for the first time he was able to move, and he ran as fast as he could, reaching the edge of the cliff first and standing breathless above the water.

"Don't !" Kuroo cried, and this was new, too, this breathless angry voice.

Keiji woke up without knowing if he did it. If he jumped. It didn't matter, not now that he knew he could move – it felt like discovering he had a weapon to fight these nightmares all along, and only now realised how to use it.

 **[08:01] hey! bad dreams today?**

 _[08:07] Yes, but it's all right._

And it really was.

* * *

Thank you for reading ! As usual, comments are greatly appreciated. See you on day 6 !


	6. Day 6: Pitter patter

Hello ! Sorry I'm a bit late, here is day 6: Pining/Jealous. She started out as a secondary character because I needed a classmate but it turns out I really like Miho ? I hope Akaashi has a friend like her in canon, she's a kickass girl. Useless trivia but she plays Overwatch and she mains Lucio.

* * *

[Miho! 3 – 19:24] im not sure what you mean

 _[keiji – 19:25] I mean that we're just speaking, Miho, nothing else, and certainly not flirting._

[Miho! 3 – 19:26] pshh i know u have it in u

[Miho! 3 – 19:27] id kinda hoped ud make a move

 _[keiji – 19:28] Why ?_

[Miho! 3 – 19:29] what do u mean """why"""?

[Miho! 3 – 19:31] u look smitten and im not letting u off until u woo that boy

 _[keiji – 19:35] Have you considered that I don't want your help ?_

[Miho! 3 – 19:36] would you make a move if i left u alone?

 _[keiji – 19:40] …no._

 _[keiji – 19:40] Have you considered I didn't want to "make a move" ?_

[Miho! 3 – 19:41] actually yes

[Miho! 3 – 19:42] and then u let me talk u into it so…. ur fault

 _[keiji – 19:43] Remind me not to let you talk me into things ever again._

[Miho! 3 – 19:44] poor boy

[Miho! 3 – 19:45] now go make a poem about his hair or whatever

 _[keiji – 19:45] I'll send it to you and you'll weep at my poor literary abilities._

[Miho! 3 – 19:47] lol

 _[keiji – 19:48] And stop changing your name in my phone._

[Miho! 3 – 19:49] dont u dare change it back u sour boy

oOo

Kenma tutted at him. It was the fourth time this afternoon and he had not actually done anything to warrant that – apart from not doing his homework, but what was new. He'd cram all that in the early hours of the morning if he woke up at three again, which was more than likely. Until then, he had every right to stare at his phone and frown at the stream of messages, an unusual occurrence for Akaashi. He wasn't about to complain, but – it was strange. Not worrying, just… strange. Like Akaashi did something bad and was trying to apologise for it. Which he hadn't, as far as Kuroo was aware, but he didn't know how to gently let him know.

Akaashi was going on about a friend of his, a girl named Miho who was on the volleyball team. They seemed to spend a lot of time together, or rather, she seemed to be his only friend – he had never spoken of anyone else besides the members of the volleyball club. Something about it made his nose scrunch up. Kenma tutted some more.

oOo

[the amazing Miho! – 20:57] dude what

 _[keiji – 20:58] I'm only saying it's your fault I started thinking about his hair._

[the amazing Miho! – 21:00] like u hadnt thought about it before

 _[keiji – 21:00] You won't believe me, but I hadn't._

[the amazing Miho! – 21:02] not even to complain about what a birds nest it was? ur losing ur touch akaashi keiji

[the amazing Miho! – 21:03] anyway what about his hair?

 _[keiji – 21:_ _04_ _]_ It just seems soft.

 _[keiji – 21:_ _04_ _]_ Happy ?

[the amazing Miho! – 21:05] plenty

 _[keiji – 21:_ _06_ _]_ Don't mock me. As I said, it's entirely your fault.

[the amazing Miho! – 21:07] dude he gave u a bracelet i think u can think about his hair and be gay in peace

 _[keiji – 21:_ _08_ _]_ You're way too involved with this.

[the amazing Miho! – 21:09] im just glad to see u talk to someone that isnt me or from the volleyball team

 _[keiji – 21:_ _10_ _]_ We met through volleyball.

[the amazing Miho! – 21:12] and u met for ice cream, like, twice

[the amazing Miho! – 21:13] u havent even invited me for ice cream and weve known each other for a year and a half

 _[keiji – 21:_ _14_ _]_ I'm sorry. He's the one who invited me, if that makes you feel better.

[the amazing Miho! – 21:15] and u said yes! which, dont get me wrong, im very glad about

[the amazing Miho! – 21:17] its just that u told me how u ignored him for two weeks before even agreeing to be his actual friend and im worried ull just stay a lonely boy forever

 _[keiji – 21:_ _18_ _]_ Thanks for worrying, mum.

[the amazing Miho! – 21:19] never say that again omg

[the amazing Miho! – 21:20] though im probably a better mum than urs soooo who do u pick

 _[keiji – 21:_ _21_ _]_ I'm just gonna go back to my homework.

[the amazing Miho! – 21:22] and daydream for like an hour about his soft hair :) :) :)

 _[keiji – 21:_ _23_ _]_ Remind me why I tell you anything ?

[the amazing Miho! – 21:23] u love me

 _[keiji – 21:_ _24_ _]_ Thank you for cheering me up.

[the amazing Miho! – 21:25] no probs keiji! take care

oOo

Tetsurou had been staring at the screen for ten minutes. What did Akaashi mean when he said that his hair had a reputation ? Was it a bad thing ? Who talked about it anyway ? He ended up replying by a bunch of question marks, hoping Akaashi would clarify, but the only answer he got was that his classmate had been talking about it. Which meant that Akaashi was talking about him – his hair ! – with his classmate, but also that said classmate, Miho was her name, also texted him outside of the usual homework questions. Akaashi was smart, so he probably got those, but… Tetsurou didn't know why there was a pang in his heart at the idea that someone got to enjoy Akaashi's presence way more than he did.

oOo

 _[keiji – 18:06] I talked to him about his hair._

[mama miho – 18:44] wow im impressed

 _[keiji – 18:48] I didn't say it was soft, I'm not stupid._

[mama Miho – 18:49] aw too bad

[mama Miho – 18:49] what are ur conclusions?

 _[keiji – 18:51] He seemed distant so I offered to see him soon. It cheered him up, I think._

[mama Miho – 18:52] not soon as saturday where ur going to see me in the park right?

 _[keiji – 18:54] No, soon as in a movie Friday night._

[mama Miho – 18:54] they grow up so fast

 _[keiji – 18:55] He sent me a picture._

[mama Miho – 18:56] ooo: really really fast

 _[keiji – 18:57] Of his face, Miho, of his face._

 _[keiji – 18:57] I suppose he has a nice smile._

[mama Miho – 18:58] is this ur euphemism for ethereal beauty

 _[keiji – 19:00] It may be._

[mama Miho – 19:01] i… did not expect an affirmative answer

 _[keiji – 19:02] I live to impress._

[mama Miho – 19:02] dear boy

[mama Miho – 19:03] have fun on your date though!

[mama Miho – 19:06] friend date

[mama Miho – 19:15] dont ignore me friendship boy

[mama Miho – 19:22] ugh

[mama Miho – 19:29] ill ask questions when we see each other, u cant escape me

 _[keiji – 19:29] I can't read suddenly._

[mama Miho – 19:30] uuuugh

oOo

Kenma was looking at him weirdly, again, but this time Tetsurou raised his head and stared at them. "What is it ? Am I doing something wrong ?"

"You really haven't noticed ?" Kenma answered, looking away uncomfortably.

He immediately stopped staring, lowering his head back to his phone and typing a quick message for Akaashi.

"See ? You just sent a text to Akaashi. Again."

"Is it bad that I'm making a friend ?" Tetsurou frowned. Had he been neglecting Kenma ? They still saw each other every day, and he'd be out shopping with them and Yaku the next week end. The idea of inviting Akaashi crossed his mind, but he would be uncomfortable among people he barely knew, so he hadn't asked. And they had seen each other last week end – something in him purred contentedly at the idea, and even the thought of Akaashi seeing Miho afterwards hadn't dampened the afterglow. There would be time for Akaashi to get to know his friends, even though that was projecting a bit far into the future – it felt nice to know there was one.

* * *

Thank you for reading ! As usual, please leave a comment, it means a lot to me. See you day 7 !


	7. Day 7: Oxytocin

Hello ! Here is day 7: Questions/Bliss

* * *

Akaashi wasn't answering anything, and Tetsurou was growing more and more uneasy as the seconds ticked by. It was only a simple question, "We can share the ice cream if you want ?", but the lack of negative – or even positive – reply made him doubt everything he thought the sentence stood for. Was it too forward ? Was Akaashi a really clean person, repulsed by the idea of sharing a spoon ? Were they simply not close enough to share the same bowl, and Tetsurou was getting horribly ahead of himself ?

"Okay," Akaashi finally answered, and before Tetsurou could take back his words or even add a quick apology, he took hold of the spoon and ate a large mouthful of ice cream. "It's a good thing that I like watermelon as well."

He had picked strawberry ice cream but a child ran into him and made him drop it on the ground, much to her mother's horror. Akaashi had politely refused her offer to pay for a new one, and Tetsurou… hadn't really thought about crossing that boundary before the words were out of his mouth. Sharing ice cream, any type of food really, happened all the time with Kenma and Bokuto – clothes too, school supplies, a quiet form of companionship that meant more than words could say. And yeah, maybe he wanted that with Akaashi too, after some months of talking and getting close. Was it like a set step in a relationship ? First talk, first joke, exchanging numbers, texting, having phone calls, friend dates. Enjoying each other's presence in silence, getting each other gifts – he had done that early on though, too eager to have a friend to think about him possibly being uncomfortable at the gesture. Akaashi hadn't been, Akaashi radiated a quiet form of acceptance that made hanging out with him so easy, so relaxing, like nothing was awkward if they didn't think it was.

Tetsurou was getting sentimental over ice cream. He was almost blushing by now – how stupid. Akaashi had picked up the conversation on their physics homework like nothing had happened, like sharing ice cream was ordinary. Maybe it was, and Tetsurou was being dumb.

Akaashi smiled, which made the world light up like fireworks.

Yeah, he really was. As simple as that, Tetsurou had a crush.

"Do you wanna go to the park now ?" he asked, instead of the words that were on the tip of his tongue – _please never stop smiling_.

"Why not ? It's still sunny," Akaashi answered, burrowing his head further in his scarf.

For the first time, Tetsurou questioned the idea of eating ice cream on the brink of winter, but Akaashi had smiled and said "Yes, of course", and he hadn't thought more about it. The clouds from the previous week had gone away, leaving the air as crisp as snow, and if he forgot about the cold it almost sounded like summer weather. He and Akaashi had gone out for ice cream again and again, meeting up when their week ends allowed it, until Tetsurou couldn't remember a time when they didn't. Just in a few months, as easy as pie. Being with Akaashi was easy – wait, hadn't he just thought about that ? It spelled "lovesick" in bright big letters on his forehead, and Tetsurou wondered whether Akaashi could see it. Whether he would care. He probable wouldn't, like he hadn't cared about Kenma's pronouns, or Bokuto's oblivious flirting with Konoha. Or maybe he would and Tetsurou had ruined everything just by thinking about it, this budding attraction. God, he was such a teenager, doped up on love hormones, but when Akaashi snickered at his joke and his eyes crinkled at the corners, it didn't seem that bad.

* * *

Thank you for reading ! Please don't forget to leave comments, it means a lot to me. See you day 8 !


	8. Day 8: Walking on sunshine

Hello ! Here is my bonus day ! Aaand it's the end ! Thank you all for reading and commenting, it means a lot to me !

* * *

"Do you remember how it was before we started dating ?" Kuroo said in a dreamy voice, carding his fingers through Akaashi's hair. "We were kinda dumb."

Akaashi tried not to lean too much into the touch, and failed miserably. "We were." He closed his eyes and gave up, burrowing himself further in Kuroo's arms. "What's making you think about it ?"

Kuroo said nothing more, but smiled and toyed with the row of bracelets on Akaashi's wrist. They had accumulated there in the year they had been dating, little gifts and celebrations, and he still felt a sense of pride whenever he saw them there.

"I think we did well," Akaashi finally answered, smiling as well. "I'm not the most outgoing high schooler, and yeah, you're kinda dumb."

"Hey !" Kuroo laughed, smacking his arm. "You're the one who stopped talking to me for a month when you realised you liked me. I was super worried !"

Akaashi whined, which Kuroo found out of character but really cute. Akaashi in a romantic setting seemed out of character as a whole. It was a wonder to discover more and more how untrue that could be, to just allow himself to roll with the moment and stop expecting the cold shoulder or a mean rebuttal. "I just… I don't know. Kenma told me they think I've been giddy lately. That it was a nice change from – from before."

Akaashi immediately wound their hands together, his thumb stroking Kuroo's palm. He didn't want to talk about it, all the worry and the restlessness that had nothing to do with them and sucked them in – they had found solace into each other's presence, and maybe forgetting the past would be their new goal now.

Giving one last squeeze to Kuroo's hand, Akaashi got up and pulled his boyfriend up. "We should go, the others are going to eat without us."

"Who decided we have to hang out with them ? We'll do this for the whole week of the training camp anyway !" Kuroo whined, but he followed without letting go.

"Tsukishima and Hinata have already agreed to say nothing about where we were but the coaches are going to worry if we disappear for too long." Akaashi couldn't stop smiling – wasn't it stupid how everything turned into a reason to be happy when you were with the right person ?

Kuroo let go of his hand when they came in sight of the refectory, but they kept walking close enough for their shoulders to brush, close enough for everyone to guess why. They didn't care, though. They sat down next to Bokuto, who started talking excitedly, and shared a smile – they were together, and everything was all right.

* * *

Thank you for sticking with me until the end !


End file.
